dumb_ways_to_die_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
AsgailBann's New DWTD Original Updates
Minigames available in DWTD original *Numpty **Hot Head **Hair Rescue **Break An Egg (One of Easter minigames) *Hapless **Duck Duck Bear **Tip Toe Tap **Candy Catch (One of Halloween minigames) *Pillock **Kill Pill **Solution Solution (aka Dumb Dosage) **Sugar Pill (One of Easter minigames) *Dippy **Piranha Plunge **Leaky Landlubber **Board to Death (One of Pirate minigames) **Loves Meat, Loves Meat Not (One of Valentine's minigames) **Pet-a-Pet (One of Easter minigames) *Dummkopf **Fork Folly **Electro-Cute **Flipping Out (One of Summer minigames) *Dimwit **Power Chord **Wire Fire **Nailed it! (One of Halloween minigames) **Death the Halls (One of Christmas minigames) *Stupe **Flappy Stupe **Cactus Crash **Cannon Crash (One of Pirate minigames) **Far-off Lands (Stupe's 1st Travel-themed Minigame) *Lax **Throw Up Clean Up **Food Fright **Scrambled Eggs (One of Easter minigames) *Clod/Panda **Opportunity Claws **Psycho Search **Best Chest (One of Pirate minigames) **Bushwhacked! (One of Valentine's minigames) *Doomed **Bat Attack **Trash Dash **Dumb, Set, Spike (One of Summer minigames) *Numskull **Spaceman Splat **Smashteroids *Bungle **Do or Dry **Dial Trial **Dumb Ways to Dye (One of Easter minigames) *Mishap **Tube Snake **Snake Snack **Death is like a box of chocolates (One of Valentine's minigames) **Dumb Dunk (One of Christmas minigames) *Dunce **Kidney Bean **Organ-ize **Cham-pain (One of Christmas minigames) **Hot Date (One of Valentine's minigames) *Calamity **Stand Firm **Glue Screw **Hearts & Crafts (One of Valentine's minigames) *Ninny **Red Button Bonanza **Button Blast **Much Abrew (One of Halloween minigames) *Botch **Hunting Season **Rocky Run **Hare Brained (One of Easter minigames) *Doofus **Wasp Swat **Wasp Toss **Snow Problem (One of Christmas minigames) *Stumble **Behind the Line **Pedestrian Peril **Surf's Up (One of Summer minigames) *Bonehead **Spelling Bean **Crossing Catastrophe **The Brake-up (One of Valentine's minigames) **Final Round (Bonehead's 1st Travel-themed Minigame) *Putz **Balloon Baffoon **Bird Blunder **Super Stoked (Putz's 1st Travel-themed Minigame) *Phoney **Mind the Gap *Klaus **Claus-trophobia **Stack Attack New Beans Currently, new beans don't have real DWTD names *Slaptery, a capsule-shaped bean, who slipped onto train track after running late. *Russel, a square-shaped bean, who treats patients. *Bones, a capsule-shaped bean, who wears skeleton costume, trying to get turned into ashes after lightning strike. *Catastrophe, a capsule-shaped bean, Doomed's sister, who rode the wrecking ball. *Dummo, a capsule-shaped bean, Stupe's dad, who is a shark trainer. *Chomps, a peanut-shaped bean, who acts as a venus flytrap. *Inky, an oval-shaped bean, who is trying to drink ink. *Thirst, an oval-shaped bean, who doesn't drink water in desert. *Bomby, an oval-shaped bean, whose head is trying to get exploded by fuel tank. *Electra, a capsule-shaped bean, who has a charger in her throat. *West, a capsule-shaped bean, who is a cowboy. *Toxic, an oval-shaped bean, who is trying to get poisoned. *Witchy, a peanut-shaped bean, who is the witch. *Cow, the anthropomorphic cow, that people are trying to cook into meat. *Ballet, a capsule-shaped bean, who is a ballerina. *Quill, a capsule-shaped bean, who is a pirate. *Draw, a capsule-shaped bean, who is an artist. *Energy, a peanut-shaped bean, who is an athlete. *Iris, an oval-shaped bean, who is the martian alien and a UFO pilot. *Timy, a capsule-shaped bean, who goes for time traveling. *Magic, a capsule-shaped bean, who is a magician. *Work, an oval-shaped bean, who plays video games. *Buzz, a peanut-shaped bean, whose head has a brain. *Farm, a capsule-shaped bean, who is a farmer. *Drummer, an oval-shaped bean, who plays drums. *Recycle, a peanut-shaped bean, who recycles trash. *Super, a capsule-shaped bean, who is a superhero. *Bubbles, a peanut-shaped bean, who eats fresh mentos per week and drinks fresh cokes per week. *Mummy, a capsule-shaped bean, who is an Egyptian. *Knight, a capsule-shaped bean, who is a knight. *Police, a capsule-shaped bean, who is a policeman. *Explore, a capsule-shaped bean, who is a safari explorer. *Navy, a capsule-shaped bean, who is a sailor. *Gunny, a capsule-shaped bean, who is a soldier. *Attack, an oval-shaped bean, who is a lion tamer. *Dug, a capsule-shaped bean, who digs deep holes. *Frost, a capsule-shaped bean, who does winter activities. *Pupil, an oval-shaped bean, who is a student. **Baneful, an oval-shaped bean, who is a mean teacher. *Trik, an oval-shaped bean, who goes for trick-or-treating. *Sinkk, a capsule-shaped bean, who can't swim. *Lim, an oval-shaped bean, who has no arms. *Flop, an oval-shaped bean, who fails his motorbike riding tests. *Climby, an oval-shaped bean, who goes for rock climbing. *Hared, an oval-shaped bean, who has a pet hare on her head. *Disco, a peanut-shaped bean, who plays DJ set, Catastrophe's brother. *Exert, an oval-shaped bean, who wrestles alligators. *Animatronic, an oval-shaped bean, who is a bean robot. *Logs, an oval-shaped bean, who is a wooden bean. *Club, a capsule-shaped bean, who plays golf. *Chaos, an oval-shaped bean, who is a rocket pilot. *Jack, the living jack o'lantern. *Actt, a capsule-shaped bean, who is a movie star. *Racer, a capsule-shaped bean, who races. *View, an oval-shaped bean, who has 3 eyes. *Zi, a capsule-shaped bean, who is a Chinese Kung Fu Artist. *Sprayer, an oval-shaped bean, who sprays mosquitoes. *Bee, the anthropomorphic bee, who is Doofus' friend. *Hula, a capsule-shaped bean, who is a hula dancer. *Dogface, an oval-shaped bean, who has a dog face, who is a builder. *Three-Leg, an oval-shaped bean, who has 3 legs. Category:AsgailBann's Ideas